


What we can knot say

by angededesespoir



Category: Naruto
Genre: (mikoto/fugaku and minato/kushina also mentioned), F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Pining, you can view this as one-sided or mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Mikoto makes some gifts for her dear friend.
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto & Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Naruto Multishippers Anonymous





	What we can knot say

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hidden Talents. Done for a 30 minute challenge.  
> Ahhhh 30 minutes was not enough time at all! I wanted to write more! ;_; (Might write more for this idea sometime in the future.)
> 
> Anyway, I went with Mikoto having a talent for crocheting/knitting/sewing, but she only makes things for her close family and friends.
> 
> (Can also be read on [Tumblr](https://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/645505541069733888/what-we-can-knot-say).)

Mikoto knocks on the door and waits patiently for Kushina to answer. There’s a banging sound inside and what sounds like muffled swearing, and she has to stifle the laugh that bubbles up. The door swings open to reveal her friend, slightly flustered, a smile blooming as they exchange their greetings. 

“Before we head out, here’s the shirt you left at my place,” Mikoto says, holding up the arm where the shirt is draped. “I took the time to mend it. And,” she holds out a small box, “I made this for your birthday.”

Kushina reaches out to grab the box and laughs when she looks at the contents- a pair of crocheted peppers turned into earrings.

“If it were from anyone else, I might take it as an insult, ya know? But I know you don’t mean it that way.”

Kushina leans forward, presses a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you.”

She hardly registers when Kushina pulls back, the shirt removed from her arm. She nods and all she can think about when the woman disappears into her home to put it away, is how badly she wishes she could kiss her on the lips.

When her friend reappears, Kushina asks for her help, and carefully she assists in placing the earrings, her heart fluttering at the contact.

“There,” she whispers, forcing herself not to linger. “All done. You look beautiful.”

She has to battle the urge to activate her sharingan, to burn this image into her mind.

\--

The next time Mikoto makes her something, she comes bearing wedding gifts. There’s a pile of new silverware and tucked in the basket she carries are twin crocheted sunflowers- stems entwinned, heads facing eachother. She thinks of the poems that speak of the flowers turning toward eachother for warmth when sunlight is lacking. 

She hands the basket over with a smile and does not tell the bride how she is the sun in her life, blazing brightly.

\--

The last gift, she never gets the chance to deliver.

Her hand slides over the blanket- the symbols of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze proudly sewn. And on top rests the small fox she had carefully assembled- cloth fur standing out even in the darkness. It feels in poor taste now, these gifts for the boy.

She blinks back tears as she hears a door slide open down the hall. Quietly, she gathers the gifts, places them in a drawer, seals them into further darkness.

There’s no time to dwell, no time to grieve. Her husband is home and there’s a meeting she must prepare for.


End file.
